goodgameempireencylopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ever Winter Glacier
Ever Winter Glacier This Kingdom unlocks after Great Empire When you reach Level 25. When this kingdom starts you have to donate resources and coinsto unlock this k igngdom.There are no outposts but instead there are resources village which boots up our Resource Production.Ther are very much Resource Villages in this kingdom. There are 4 types of resources in this kingdom. Wood, Stone,Charcol and Food. Charcol is a new resource Which you can exchange with villagers to get rewards.Ther is three Capitals in this Kingdom but there are no Royal Towers or Metroploises. Hot to Start producing Charcol ? Before you start producing charcol you have to build village Level 1 by Donating Resources and coins. Ther are four level of villages. The higher the level,the greater rewards. After producing charcol you can exchange it with Villagers to get rewards.You can also plunder charcol from other castle lords. Preparation and strategy for Good game Empire Level 25 These Tips are Taken from Chakravyuh Alliance Blog. I dont own any Copyright on this Topic. As soon as you get to level 25, you will be able to get into Ever winter glacier (Let's call it Iceland, it is shorter). Now few things you need to keep in mind. WAIT TILL YOU GATHER THE FOLLOWING: 1. Have extra Iron and wood 10000, coin and food 15000 OR 1500 Rubies + 5000 food & coins, 3000 Iron & wood. That is the cost to enter the Iceland + Your basic survival strategy.(Resource required to unlock Iceland are 7000 iron; 7000 wood; 5000 food and 5000 coin. The rest above have been added for your basic survival) 2. Minimum 50 defense soldiers and 200 Attack soldiers. You will regret if you don't have them and there is no way to recover.Let me explain: In Iceland, the game allows you to capture 5 food villages and maybe 5 wood and stone villages, I am not sure as even I cannot capture any more of them. Stone and wood villages are rare, food is abundant. If you do not have enough attack soldiers or resources to support them, other players will take over all the resource villages that were generated for you and you will have nothing else than Food villages. 3. Enter Iceland when you have all the things mentioned above and Select South as your location, that is where all of us will be. As soon as you reach Iceland, build a Loot Warehouse (Costs around 3500 wood and stone with building time of approx 9 hours.). Build a warehouse and upgrade it to Level 2.Now immediately send troops and supplies to Iceland. (It takes them 2 hours to travel but you can make it instant by paying 228 rubies.) If you pay rubies good, otherwise start building food supplies at Iceland castle. 4. As soon as you get your troops, immediately start attacking the resource villages, Do not send an attack out less than 120 soldiers. Start with Stone and wood and lastly food. Food is abundant. Maybe you can add 1 or 2 food to begin with. But keep in mind that you should get maximum of your resource villages on day 1, otherwise other players will take resource villages that were generated for you. 5. Build the barracks in Iceland and start building defensive units. Build the Defense workshop and start building defense Tools. 6. When you acquire a Village, recall your attack army to your main castle except 1 soldier, leave 1 soldier there as otherwise the village can be occupied by someone else and at the same time send defense units to that village. 10 defense units, melee and ranged should be ideal, add some defense tools also. TIP: Try to enter Iceland when it is your holiday and you can play continuous 10-12 hours and maybe it is not a weekend, so that other players are not playing that day and they don't take away your resource villages. Not a bad idea to play at Indian Night time, as very few players are online at that time Category:Ever Winter Glacier